pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Rocket-Sized Conspiracy
A Rocket-Sized Conspiracy is the 18th episode of Zach's Kanto Journey Season 2. Plot Zach, Kevin, and Ivysaur are finally nearing the end of their journey towards Viridian. As they get closer to the city, they see that something is very different about the city. There are huge barbed wire fences around the perimeter, and search towers built in each corner. They can also just make out a bunch of Rocket Grunts patrolling the city. Zach and Kevin stop, stunned, and Ivysaur just looks at it curiously. Zach: Viridian City... Team Rocket took it over... Kevin: I never expected Team Rocket to pull something like this... This is insane! Ivysaur: Ivy... Ivysaur? Zach: Come on, we gotta find a way inside. As they continue down the road in stealth, they see a Rocket Grunt talking to his friend. RG 1: So, you hear the news? RG 2: Yeah, that wacko asked the kid to come to our city, and then he asks to join us! Just... What the crap? RG 1: Yeah, it's pretty loony to me too. Whenever we get here, though, we have to give him admittance. We don't wanna face the wrath of Jeremy... RG 2 looks around frantically, then whispers to RG 1. RG 2: Never call him by his first name. Always call him Admin Willsone, okay? We can't let him hear us talking about him in a way that would make think we don't respect him... Otherwise... RG 2 makes a swiping motion over his neck, and his partner nods in agreement. Zach takes a step forward to hear better, and accidentally snaps a twig. Both Rocket Grunts stop talking and swivel their heads over to him, where he's hiding in the bushes. RG 1: Sounds like someone's eavesdropping... RG 2: And I don't like eavesdropping... The two approach the bush, and Zachary lunges out, punching one in his left temple, and pushes the other one to the ground. The first Rocket Grunt, the one hit in the temple, grabs his walkie-talkie, and talks into it dazedly. RG 1: The Kid... He's here... C-Come and... Get him... The Rocket Grunt falls unconscious from the pain, and his partner jumps up, then sends out a Raticate. Zach: You have got to get better Pokemon! Mankey, Cross Chop! Mankey leaps out of the bushes, apparently waiting, and instantly knocks out the Raticate. The man looks helpless, and starts to run. Kevin: Butterfree, String Shot! Butterfree, who was also seemingly waiting, shoots some webbing that ties the man up to where he can't get away or talk. Kevin: Alright, come on guys! Kevin leaves the bushes, and all of their Pokemon except for Gyarados follows. Gyarados is still in Kevin's Poke Ball. Zach: Okay, remember the plan. Kevin, you take Haunter, Poliwhirl, Mankey, Butterfree, and Drowzee with you to the left side. Meanwhile I'll take Pidgeotto, Rattata, Ivysaur, Omastar, and Rhyhorn. And don't hurt anyone. Try to take them all out without conflict. Kevin nods, and they speed off in their opposite directions. The camera focuses on Kevin, who is hiding behind a building with the 5 Pokemon assigned to him. He nods at Butterfree, who flies into the air. A grunt notices it. RG: Oh hey, look, a Butterfree! Should we capture it? The others look up as a flurry of green spores fall onto their faces, and they suddenly go slack-jawed. RG: Maybe... Some other time... They all collapse, asleep, as Kevin and his Pokemon zoom by. Hurrying into the area where he's supposed to meet up with Zach, he looks around for him. Nowhere in sight, Kevin sits down sullenly, just before there's a huge explosion about 50 feet to the right. Jumping up, he sees Zach running towards him. Zach: It's a trap! They expected us to do this! Kevin jumps up, and they try to evade the Rocket Grunts' Pokemon as they send more and more Rattata, Zubat, Raticates, Golbats, Ekans, Arboks, and all sorts of nasty Poison-types after them. They're nearly to the entrance when three Muk block their path. Zach: Dang it! We're cornered! Kevin: Then we're just gonna have to fight our way out of it! Gyarados, go! Gyarados flies out of his Poke Ball, and roars angrily. Some of the Pokemon back off, but most just keep coming. Zach: Everyone! Give it all you have! Ivysaur instantly charges up for a Solarbeam, while Haunter uses Shadow Ball which clears away a few Ekans. Ivysaur unleashes the Solar Beam, knocking out almost a dozen Raticate before the beam fades away. Drowzee uses Psychic, and knocks out a few Arbok and wounds a few others. Rhyhorn uses Rock Blast, knocking a bunch of Zubat and Golbat out of the sky. Butterfree uses Sleep Powder, disabling a good number of their foes, while Poliwhirl and Omastar combine their water attacks to make 'Brine Pulse,' which defeats one of the Muks. Ivysaur jumps forward, and launches its own Sleep Powder attack, but launches several Leech Seeds to, which take away some of the sleeping enemies' health. Gyarados, meanwhile, is using Dragon Pulse and fighting back waves and waves of Pokemon. Mankey is fighting a lot of Pokemon one-on-one, but the fights get dirty quickly, occasionally making them 4-on-1, but Mankey keeps fighting. Pidgeotto is using Steel Wing and knocking out Pokemon one by one with Aerial Attacks, even fighting Golbat and Zubat. Rattata keeps on using Quick Attack and Hyper Fang, getting in sneak blows. Finally, the waves begin to push Zach and Kevin's Pokemon back, and Mankey is nearly KO'd. Rattata gets hit hard by a Sludge Bomb, and feebly tries to keep attacking. Suddenly, they're both engulfed in a dark blue glow, and they evolve quickly. Mankey-Now-Primeape leaps back into the fray, using Mega Punch and Cross Chop to keep them back. Raticate is now using moves like Sucker Punch, Hyper Fang, and Agility to keep foes distracted. But soon enough, their Pokemon begin to tire. There were at least two hundred of the Rocket Pokemon to start with, and there was still over a hundred left. Zach and Kevin realize this, and they both know that any minute now, the waves are gonna push too hard and they won't be able to fight back. Sure enough, there's a sudden boost in the number of Pokemon that attack at once, and the circle of Pokemon is pushed farther and farther inwards. Finally, they're all taken out, with only about 80 Pokemon left. The Team Rocket Grunts recall their Pokemon, and grab the two trainers and march them towards the Viridian Gym. All of their Pokemon are taken away, to some holding location in the city. As they're dragged through the city, Zach can't help but smile and laugh. TRG: What do you find so funny kid? Zach: It's just... We defeated over a hundred of your Pokemon, only using eleven. I'd call that a victory any day. TRG: Yeah, well we still defeated you. Kevin: Oh please. We just defeated over half your ranks out there. With ELEVEN Pokemon. Without healing! The Rocket Grunt narrows his eyes and grimaces, but says nothing. He finally drops them off in front of the Viridian Gym, and pushes them inside. Once inside, a light narrows down onto a platform, where a boy that looks only slightly older than Zach is standing. He has pale blond hair, dark blue eyes, and is wearing a Team Rocket uniform. His mouth is shaped in a smug smirk. ???: Well, well, well. Hello little bro! Zach: Jeremy, you won't get away with this! Jeremy steps down from the platform. Jeremy: Oh, but I believe I will. I'm an Admin here... And Dad is the owner. We're just one big happy family... Or, we would be. If your mother would've joined us... Zach: You know exactly why she wouldn't join Team Rocket! You piece of crap! Kevin looks at Zach in astonishment, and sees that his face is contorted in anger, his neck bulging out, and his eyes radiating hatred. Jeremy: Oh, little bro, if only you weren't so naive! We did only what we had to in order to stay alive. Zach: YOU KILLED HER! YOU FRIKIN KILLED HER! Kevin: Who did he kill!? Jeremy: That is unimportant. Zach: YOU ACT LIKE HER LIFE WASN'T IMPORTANT! YOU PIECE OF- Jeremy: Whoa, Zachary, calm down. I don't wanna have to detain you. ...Then again, maybe I do. Zach tries his best to keep his voice level, and his facial expression turns back to normal, but his eyes are tinted red and radiate hatred. Zach: What do you want from me? Jeremy: Join Team Rocket! Make this a family effort! We've got Dad, me, and we could have you... Zach: But you never could have her, could you? I couldn't live with myself if I joined Team Rocket, after what you did to her when she refused... Out of nowhere, Zach's father walks in, clapping slowly. Blake: Well done Zachary. You were actually able to defeat over half of Team Rocket on your own. Zach: Not on my own! Kevin had my back. Jeremy: Perhaps he could just us too. As a grunt or something, maybe. Blake: You see, the problem with Pokemon is how hard they are to capture... Blake starts pacing, and Zach stares at him, amazed he could change the subject that easily. Jeremy: That's why we had our best scientists create something... So amazing... It has an extreme rate of capture, almost as high as a Master Ball. This, however, is much easier to produce. Blake: But, we do have a deal for you. Jeremy turns around, and looks at Blake, surprise evident in his face. Jeremy: But father- Blake: Not now, son. The grown-ups are talking. Jeremy: But... He's younger than me! Blake: And clearly he's a more dangerous threat than you would be! Jeremy stares down at the floors meekly when he hears this, and Blake resumes talking to Zach. Blake: So, even after all this time, you kept on training your Pokemon. Heck, one even evolved during the fight between you and all of those grunts. And yet... You still don't see the truth. You still don't see that you must join Team Rocket. So, I have a deal. A deal that could easily change your opinion on all of this. Zach: And that is? Blake: Join Team Rocket, and your Pokemon stay alive. Failure to comply... And they die. Zach stares at him, stunned, as Kevin begins to protest. Kevin: You can't do that! They're our fr- Blake: Silence him. Jeremy moves like a Ninja, and smacks Kevin so hard he loses consciousness. Zach: KEVIN! Blake: So? What will it be? Zach looks down at the floor for a few seconds, then looks up, a twinkle of humor in his eyes. Blake frowns deeply. Blake: What exactly is so funny? Zach: I have a counter-deal. Jeremy looks at Blake expectantly, then looks down again quickly. Blake seems to ponder this for a second, then stops. Blake: Go on. Zach: We have a battle. If I win, you disband Team Rocket and go back to my Mom. With Jeremy. And.. You must apologize for what you did to her. What you did to Malary. Blake: And if you lose? Zach: Then I join Team Rocket and do as you say. Anything you say, and I'll do it. Blake looks at Zach for a few seconds, before nodding. Blake: Very well. I will get your Pokemon healed and to you shortly. Zach waits in quiet for about 10 minutes, Kevin groaning beside him, before Jeremy can't stand it anymore. Jeremy: Why!? Zach looks up, bemused. Zach: Why what? Jeremy: Why make that counter-deal? You know you'll lose! Zach narrows his eyes in anger. Zach: Clearly you don't know my Pokemon. Jeremy: No matter what Pokemon you have, they can't beat Dad. Zach: I'm afraid you are sorely mistaken. At that moment, Blake walks back in, 6 Poke Balls in hand, with Ivysaur behind him. Blake: I know how you keep Ivysaur out, so I allowed it to follow me here instead of confining it to its Poke Ball. Zach smiles slightly, and Ivysaur bounds over to him, while Blake hands him all 6 Poke Balls. Blake: Choose 3 Pokemon, then we'll do battle. Zach looks at the Poke Balls, then realizes something. He only knows one of Blake's Pokemon. He quickly selects 2 Poke Balls, stands up, and Ivysaur follows him to the blue platform. Blake waits at the red platform. Blake: Are you ready? Zach nods, then grabs a Poke Ball. Blake: Then let's start this off with a bang, Golem! Golem launches out of its Poke Ball, roaring. Zach: Primeape, show some strength right now! Primeape jumps out of his Poke Ball, screeching. Blake: Hyper Beam! Golem launches a large orange beam from its mouth, which Primeape easily avoids, and Golem stands still. Zach: Cross Chop! Primeape slams into Golem, but it seems to do very little damage. Blake begins to laugh. Zach: What!? Blake: You should know by now that Golem is extremely powerful Defense-wise! Now, Earthquake! Golem begins shaking the ground rapidly, and Primeape stumbles around, getting beaten up easily. Zach: Gah... I don't have anything to do against it! Zach suddenly glances up at the ceiling, and realizes the only thing he can do. Zach: Primeape, jump as high as you can, and use Brick Break on the ceiling! Primeape launches into the air, jumping up to the ceiling, and smashes open a medium-sized hole that lets in some sunlight. Blane: Rock Blast! Zach: Rock Smash! Golem launches a series of rocks at Primeape, which are all subsequently smashed as Primeape comes down, and he hits Golem hard, the power of his fall only increasing the power of the move. There's a small explosion of dust, and as it clears, Golem is seen holding Primeape in one of its hands. Zach: Primeape! Blaine: Hyper Beam! Golem lets loose another large orange beam, and there's a huge explosion as it hits Primeape at point-blank range. As the dust clears, Primeape's fur is scorched, and he seems to be barely breathing. Blaine: Primeape is unable to battle. Zach nods, and recalls him. He then flings a Poke Ball into the stadium. Zach: Omastar, show him Water-type Power! Blaine: Not so fast! Explosion! Zach: What!? Golem's entire body turns orange, and rays of light peak out from the cracks in his shell. Zach: PROTECT! As Golem sacrifices all of its HP to create an explosion, a greenish-blue shield surrounds Omastar, and the explosion consumes the entire battlefield, causing Zach to have to cover his eyes. As the dust clears, Golem is seen unable to battle, and Omastar is unharmed. Blake frowns, but recalls Golem. Blake: I did not expect that... Go, Nidoking. Nidoking erupts from a Rocket Ball, and roars. Blake: Sludge Wave! Zach: Brine! The two attacks connect, making a sludgy pool of water in the middle of the stadium. Blake: Horn Drill! Zach: Use Mud Shot! As Nidoking charges towards Omastar through the sludgy pool, he slips up, and the Mud Shot hits him in the face. Nidoking rubs the mud away, only to see a full frontal Brine attack right in his face. He gets knocked back, and stands up slowly. Blake: Earthquake! Zach: Brine! Nidoking slams into the ground, making it shake rapidly, and making the ground extremely uneven. The Brine hits Nidoking right in the face, knocking him out. The Earthquake, however, causes Omastar to easily lose his consciousness, and he falls down. Blake speaks in a tight voice. Blake: Both Pokemon are unable to battle. They recall both Pokemon, and Blake throws in his last Pokemon. Blake: Let's show them how this works, Feraligatr! Zach: I don't know what the crap a Feraligatr is, but you can take it Ivysaur! Feraligatr walks onto the battlefield, malice in its eyes. Ivysaur meets its gaze evenly, preparing for a hard fight. Blake: Feraligatr is the fully evolved form of the Water-starter from Johto. Zach: Of. Frikin. Course. It's a gigantic alligator... Thing. And the one here is a giant turtle with cannons on its back. Blake: Ice Fang! Zach: Use Vine Whip to launch yourself high in the air and dodge it! Ivysaur avoids the Ice Fang using this tactic, and also avoids the Crunch it attempts to use. Blake: Fine... I don't even care anymore. I'm pulling all the stops! Hydro Pump! A huge sphere of water forms in Feraligatr's mouth, and it develops into a blast of extremely pressurized water about to be unleashed. Zach: Solarbeam! Blake: You'll never charge in time! Zach smiles crookedly as Ivysaur charges almost instantly, and unleashes it at the same time as the Hydro Pump, which causes a huge explosion, dealing a lot of damage to both Pokemon. Blake: How... Zach: That was what Primeape broke the ceiling for! I got a fresh supply of sunlight at my fingertips. Blake looks up, uncomprehending for a second, as the realization hits him. He looks back at Zach, with a hint of pride on his face. Blake: Sneaky sneaky sneaky... And we know just how to deal with sneaky people. Hyper Beam! Zach: Dodge it and use Leech Seed! Ivysaur rolls out of the way, the Hyper Beam clipping his side, and he launches a seed onto Feraligatr, which begins to sap the HP away. Feraligatr stumbles, and then looks up one more time. Blake: Finish this! Hydro Cannon! Zach: SOLARBEAM! They launch their attacks at the same time, both attacks meeting in the middle. They push against each other, and Ivysaur exerts more and more of its power until the Solarbeam finally beats the Hydro Cannon, and Feraligatr is hit in the face with a beam of pure Grass-type power. Feraligatr falls down, and Blake looks at it, completely stunned. Blake: Feraligatr... Is unable to battle. Zach wins. Zach: YES! See, what'd I tell you!? Ivysaur leaps up to Zach, and they hug. Zach: That was an amazing battle Ivysaur. We'll rest you up as soon as possible. Blake, meanwhile, is talking on the walkie-talkie, and Zach hears him mid-conversation. Blake: ...and bring the helicopter. Yes, hurry. He turns it off, and Zach glares at him. Zach: Helicopter? What would you need- Suddenly, the roof explodes, sending rock flying everywhere. Zach is blown back with Ivysaur beside him, and a helicopter with the Team Rocket logo is seen picking up Blake and Jeremy. Zach scrambles up and screams. Zach: WE HAD A DEAL! Blake: Deals are made to be broken. But don't worry. I apologize for the death of your sister at the hands of Jeremy. Jeremy: I don't however. Zach: YOU TRAITOROUS SCUM! GET BACK HERE! Ivysaur launches a Solarbeam, which breaks a good chunk of the belly of the copter. Blake: Oh, and as a parting gift, I left your friend's Pokemon in the holding unit. The copter flies away as Ivysaur launches another Solarbeam, narrowly missing their rotors. Zach: Traitorous jerks... Zach stays crouched with Ivysaur for a long time, before he realizes he hears nothing. He walks outside, and sees that Team Rocket has evacuated the entire area. Civilians are finally coming out of their houses, and are starting to gather around him, as the episode ends.... Category:Episodes